


Didn't Sleep A Wink

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, also writing sex is hard (pun intended), straight smashing it, though they are reconciled at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Let's just say Kevin no longer has him in the guest room





	Didn't Sleep A Wink

“I could always go to the museum with you.” Raymond offered. He had been allowed back into their bed and forgiven but he still felt uneasy about his transgression.   
“I don’t have any desire to be brought to the same place you took that hussy.” Kevin said, not looking up from his book. “Honestly, barrels may have been ruined for me forever.” Raymond gasped and looked at his husband in utter disbelief, horror painted across his features.   
“You…you can not possibly mean that!”

“Raymond, am I second rate to you?” If possible Raymond’s expression became even more exaggeratedly shocked.   
“No, no Kevin I could never-” Without hearing the rest of his reply Kevin set aside his book somewhat callously and was straddling his husband in one fluid motion. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together gently. They sustained eye contact and Raymond let out whatever breath he was going to use to console his husband who he had thought was upset.   
That didn’t seem necessary now.  
"Who am I?" Kevin asked, expression determined. Raymond's eyebrows met in confusion.  
“…Kevi-”  
“What am I to you?” He rephrased. Raymond blinked, wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist.   
“Doctor Kevin Cozner, PHD. My husband, my companion and the love of my life.”  
“Damn right.” 

Kevin rolled hips and kissed Raymond, their bodies pressing against each other. They both broke the kiss with a shaky breath shared between them.  
“I think…” Raymond started, running his hands up Kevin’s pajama shirt. “That we should…retire early.”   
“I agree wholeheartedly.”   
____________  
“Raymond…” Kevin moaned, being quiet despite there being no one around to hear him. It reminded his husband of when they were youthful and would sneak around, kiss in the stairwell to Kevin’s small shared apartment. 

“We’re going to get caught one day…” They’d both say on alternating weeks but give no objection or alternative. Underneath him, Kevin exhaled sharply. 

“I apologize, I was lost in thought.”  
“Yes.”   
“I was lost in thoughts of you.” The sour expression on his face softened and Raymond took that moment to thrust into him. 

Kevin used to marvel at how the previously cold lubricant could warm so quickly inside the human body. When he told his ex-boyfriend this he said he sounded like an alien. When he told Raymond he received an in-depth explanation as to why that was. It was very educational and incredibly arousing, a combination his husband pulled off well. 

“That was unexpected.” Gasped Kevin, adjusting to the familiar feeling. “You are not normally this rough.”  
“Is it not what you wanted?”  
“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.”   
“Such sass today.”  
“You know I loathe that word.” Raymond captured his lips in a kiss that left both of them breathless, Kevin gripped the sheets. “Raym…ond.”  
“Mm?” A heavy sigh and a sly smile.  
“Bastard.” Kevin rolled his eyes as his husband again acted clueless to the source of his ire. He sat up and wrapped his arms around him, staring into his eyes and hissing through grit teeth. “If you’re going to fuck me then fuck me, Raymond.” 

Oh.  
Oh God, that was…  
Raymond exhaled sharply and pressed Kevin back onto the bed, waiting a moment to be sure of his safety before growling into his ear. He felt pleased at the familiar moan it elicited.  
“If you wanted me to treat you roughly you could have asked." Kevin stayed silent on the issue, avoiding eye contact. Raymond admired his body for a moment, the love of his life...He thought of Kevin and his hands and his ties and his work satchel. He was perfection incarnate and he was undeniably his.  
“This is what you wanted, correct?” He asked, speeding up his thrusts to mask the fact that he was already nearing his limit. Kevin writhed beneath him, biting his lip in an attempt to quiet his moaning. “For me to fuck you like a hussy?”   
(perfect)Kevin’s (perfect)back arched and his (perfect)hands flew up to grasp his husband’s shoulders. Raymond kissed his (perfect)chest and murmured into his (perfect)ear as he came.   
I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you  
on and on  
forever and always.  
____________   
That was…new.” Raymond muttered, out of breath and lying back on their bed. Kevin hummed and rolled over, kissing him before sliding backward to migrate lower. “As is this.”  
“Are you averse to it?” Kevin asked, cheek resting on Raymond’s thigh. He shivered.

“No.” He said, voice dipping into a dangerous baritone that made his husband flush. Neither of them would be sleeping much tonight. “Not at all.”


End file.
